Testing Emotions
by SJ Ellis
Summary: Transfers from the rival school of Nosbod A of W & W have come to try and make peace...what happens when their school competes with Hogwarts so win the Quidditch School Cup?
1. Default Chapter

New transfers, Sam and Michelle, from Nosbod Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Northern Territories, were not really expecting a warm welcome from Hogwarts. Nosbod and Hogwarts were rivals since they were founded many years ago. Dumbledore agreed to have the exchange students, in hopes to dissolve the standing feud. Not to mention Dumbledore is always open to new Hogwarts students.  
  
Dumbledore announced the coming arrival of two new sixth year students to Hogwarts. There would be a special feast in their honor. The headmaster had also said that the two new students were to be treated with much respect from all students and faculty members.  
  
Many rumors where spread about the new arrivals during the few weeks before they came. Rumors such as the vicious crime the two had committed, causing them to be removed from their previous school. Many of these rumors came from the Slytherin house.  
  
Sixth year Gryffindor's Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing the issue of the new students over breakfast the day of their arrival.  
  
"Oy! I hear these Nosbod girls are total babes!" Ron said excitedly as he put jam on his toast. 

"Ron, even if they are as you say 'babes', I doubt they'd go snogging with you." Hermione said in her normal annoyed tone and rolled her eyes. Harry just smirked at his constantly arguing friends. 

"Harry, what do you think?" Ron asked trying to get Harry to side with him.  
  
"I am undecided, ask me again tonight." Harry said, not wanting to be too much involved.

"Well I'm off to Muggles Studies. I hope you are able to pry your head out of your ass before I get back." Hermione said smartly and walked off to her class. Harry and Ron left a few minutes after at a run because they were late to Divination.  
  
All of Hogwarts students gather in the Great Hall to welcome the new arrivals. Dumbledore gave a great speech to introduce the new students. The students applauded Sam and Michelle as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Michelle's POV  
  
I stood in front of hundreds of Hogwarts students. I was honestly was quite intimidated. I stood next to Sam, but still it wasn't enough to calm my nerves. Why would I be? I just came from the adversary of Hogwarts. I looked around the Hall to see which people might welcome me and which people might not. I could tell by the looks from Slytherin that I was unwelcome. I stood there in my ripped jeans and Nosbod zip-up. Feeling completely out of place drenched in nervous sweat (well not really 'drenched' I was just nervous) Under my nervousness I was extremely excited to be in the same room with the boy wonder himself, Harry Potter.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I could see how Michelle was nervous by the way she was digging her hands into her pockets. I don't know why she would be. It's a new school, new experiences and a different place to cause mischief. On the train ride here Michelle wouldn't shut up about us being in the same school as Harry, but I don't see what the big deal is. Ok. I am lying to myself. During the trip I was screaming inside. How cool is it? Getting to be in the same school with a famous person for the next one and a half years? I can't believe McGonagall took away our CD players, pens, pencils, Laptops, and notebook paper! How can we write without lines? She said it wasn't traditional Hogwarts learning material. Plus when I tried to call my family in the castle it was magically out of service. I hope this doesn't take long. I'm starving.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Ron was right. They are gorgeous. The fidgety one looks cute. I can tell Ron likes the blonde by the intensity of his staring. I hope that Slytherin doesn't get to them. Something tells me that the school is going to be uneasy for a while. I'm glad that they are doing the sorting tonight, so there is no fighting among houses.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Oy! What a babe...I'm hungry... 


	2. Secrets

McGonagall walked in front of the teacher's table and put the sorting hat on the stool that was already there. Michelle and Sam moved down to where McGonagall was standing. The sorting hat sang it song and McGonagall called "Michelle Bouvier" Michelle walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a few mumbles from the hat it yelled "Gryffindor"  
  
Michelle got up and walked to the Gryffindor table and was about to sit on the end when Seamus called her over to the group. She sat between Seamus and Neville, right across from Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was nervously wondering what house Sam would be in. A few seconds after the Gryffindors got quiet McGonagall continued. "Samantha James". Sam walked up and sat on the edge of the stool. You could tell she was starting to get nervous. There were random shouts from the hat and then he screamed "Gryffindor!" Another round of shouts from the Gryffindor table soon quieted. Ron shoved Hermione to the side and shouted, "There's an empty seat here," everyone laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. Sam sat down and saw the redness in Michelle's cheeks and laughed silently.  
  
After the feast Gryffindor's introduced the new comers to the tower. Hermione and Ginny showed the two to their new dormitories. Their things had already been placed next to their four post beds. The boys called from the common room for the girls to back down. Harry and Ron had gotten plenty of mugs of butter beer to celebrate the new arrivals.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I couldn't help but be excited, Hogwarts was so much more interesting than Nosbod, so many pictures and statues it was really cool. I knew Michelle was extremely pumped; she was totally into that old antique shit. I was more into the boys! There were hundreds of hotties here. Especially a cute looking red headed boy, I think his name is Ron. I wonder if anything exciting will happen this year. I really hope Miles writes me back soon. I guess I should go to bed soon since I don't really know any of the classes I'm taking.  
  
Michelle's POV  
  
I was so embarrassed during dinner, sitting across from Harry, and now I'm starving since I barely ate a thing. Sam didn't have any problems though, she never does. How could anyone be so confident in front of complete strangers? It was really nice of Seamus to invite us to their spot at the table.  
  
Everyone was really welcoming so that was great. That Ron kid was really weird though, and he eats like an animal! But still he was nice and you can tell he likes Sam. I couldn't tell if it was wishful thinking or not but I think I caught Harry glancing at me a few times. Then there's this school it's gorgeous, the architecture and the antiques are beautiful. I can't wait to see more! But now I'm really tired, it was a long train ride here.  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the big fluffy chairs next to the fireplace in the common room late that night talking about Michelle and Sam.  
  
"So Ron it's obvious you like Sam, Did you talk to her at all tonight?" Harry asked, not really wanting to share his thoughts at the moment.  
  
"Well at dinner I guess she was hungry so not really then, but she did want to talk to me tonight when we came back here. Oy she is beautiful isn't she? You like that Dark haired one though don't you? What's her name, Rachel?" He asked.  
  
"Michelle!" Harry thought he said this a bit to quickly and defiantly to loudly.  
  
"Geez, Sorry Harry." Ron said defensively.  
  
"No I'm sorry it came out wrong. But yeah, I sort of fancy her I guess..." Harry drifted," That was a great idea you had getting the butter beer."  
  
"Mmm-Hmm" Ron said getting Harry's point, "Well I guess we should be going to bed, it's getting late."  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I woke up late. I was so late I didn't even have enough time to go to the great hall to have breakfast, or go to Divination. I wonder why no one woke me up! I went and got ready in the girls bathroom. I guess I would have had time to go to Divination...if I didn't take so long getting ready. I didn't even have enough time to put in my contacts, so I had to wear my glasses. I got to class late and I had to sit with this awkward kid named Neville. Hermione and Michelle were sitting two desks ahead of us in the front row. Ron and Harry were directly behind them.  
  
"I hope you slept well Miss. James" McGonagall said in a not so enthusiastic tone.  
  
"Sorry Professor! No one woke me up" Sam said staring into the back of Hermione and Michelle's heads.  
  
"Well should I suggest a alarm clock?" Professor McGonagall said smartly. Sam rolled her eyes when she looked away. After the interruption, the class seemed to never end. After Transfigurations we went to Lunch.  
  
"Michelle over here!" Hermione said sitting down next to Harry and Ron. Sam just sat down next to Neville who had a weird grin on his face.  
  
"Michelle I was thinking maybe I could take you to the library after classes and show you where the good books are" Hermione said giddily. Harry and Ron looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Like she would want to do that!" Ron said as he took a big bight of his piece of bread.  
  
"Actually I love to read. I find it fascinating." Michelle said shyly. Hermione smiled happily and Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what do you want to do when they are reading in the library?" Ron asked Harry and Sam.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking about studying for Potions. I don't want Snape to have a reason to fail me." Harry said. Sam just shrugged. Ron could tell something was troubling her.  
  
"OH! I forgot, you weren't here this morning at breakfast and this light brown owl came and dropped this off at the table." He said handing her a package. Sam looked up and smiled and took the package.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I wonder whom the package is from. I don't remember sending out for anything. I opened the letter on the side of the package. It was in Miles handwriting.

  
  
Dear Peanut Butter,  
  
Sorry it took so long to write. I miss you terribly. I count the days until I see you again. Haha sorry I got that out of a movie. I hope this gift will make up for our fight we had before you left. I know you love me, and I know you would never cheat on me. I know this relationship will last long distance. I don't know why I was so worried. I will write more later. I send all my love.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Jelly.   
  
"So who is it from?" Ron asked as he saw the look of joy on Sam's face.  
  
"Oh...a friend" Sam lied as she opened the package.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I'm so glad I gave her the package, now she is so happy. I bet she is home sick and its one of her girl friends sending her some thing from home. She opened the package with her butter knife. It was a M.V.S. (most valuable seeker) trophy! I wonder who sent her that.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Michelle asked excitedly. Sam nodded and smiled.  
  
"Wait, but didn't you guys-" Michelle started to say but Sam gave her a look that meant 'shut up'.  
  
"Why the fuck are you so interested with me all of a sudden? You weren't very fucking keen on helping me or hanging out with me this morning!" Sam said getting angry.  
  
"Well sorry if I don't want to spend every fucking moment with you!" Michelle raised her voice, "Plus! Aren't you the one to say that we needed to fucking get to know people!" she said defending herself. The table looked awe struck at the angry out burst. Michelle was so angry and embarrassed she ran out of the Great Hall. 


	3. Evil Introduction

Michelle's POV  
  
I started running up the stares to get away from everyone. I knew if I stayed we would end up in a fistfight like last time. As I was about to hit the second floor the stares started to move. I ended up walking right into this platinum blond from the Slytherin house. I could tell he was in Slytherin by the color of his robes.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Michelle said as she pasted him to go to the next floor.  
  
"Watch where I'm going? Do you know who my father is?" Draco said snottily.  
  
"Do you see this face? Do you think it cares?" Michelle said rudely and continued to walk up the staircase. Draco followed her in speechless outrage.  
  
Michelle quickly turned around when she felt someone watching her, "Why are you following me?" she asked rudely. Draco still didn't have his voice back. She rolled her eyes and turned around and kept walking.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I don't know what it is about this girl, but she intrigues me. No one other than Potter and his friends talk to me this way. I don't know if I like or not. Who is she to talk to me in this way? Potter must have told her about me.  
  
"Fine, enlighten me. Who is your father, and who are you?" Michelle said her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Draco was surprised by her change of heart, "Well, My father is Lucius Malfoy. And I am Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh.." Michelle said as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Draco started to get furious.  
  
"Don't turn and walk away from me!" Draco said walking after her  
  
"Oh and a pubescent boy is going to stop me?" Michelle said as she smirked and kept on walking. She was getting closer to the fat lady.  
  
"Wait...uh...no!" Draco said dumbfounded. Michelle started to laugh.  
  
"Wait...uh...no, is the best you can come up with?" Michelle smirked.  
  
"No...wait give me a second!" he said trying to sound a little more intelligent.  
  
"Are you trying to impress me with you wit?" Michelle giggled.  
  
"Uh...what if I am? Is it working?" he said, as his face became bright red.  
  
"Might be." Michelle said and walked off. Draco didn't follow; he didn't want to over do it in the first meeting. 


	4. Jealous Much?

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat quietly as they didn't know what to say to Sam, or if they should go run after Michelle; but we all know where Ron and Harry wanted to be. (Hint...with the girls they like)  
  
"Well I think we are late to Potions..." trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah" Sam said and got her books ready. Harry, Ron and Hermione all took a sigh of relief that she wasn't mad at them. 

They all walked quickly to the dungeon. Luckily they arrived just before class began, so they weren't late. Harry searched the room but couldn't see Michelle anywhere. Professor Snape stormed in to start the day's lesson. 

"Today we are learning what to do when making a Lavisher potion." was all Snape could get out before the door burst open and Michelle practically fell inside the room. Everybody laughed at her except Harry and Draco. "Was it custom at your old school to be late to class Miss Bouvier?"  
  
"Yes it was professor, and I apologize for not being on time to your class I didn't know the where it was." Michelle smiled.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, and no more smart mouthing! Take a seat!" Snape said glaring. Everyone's jaw had dropped, why hadn't Snape been harsher on her? Michelle turned to look for an empty seat the only one was next to Draco. She smiled at him and sat down.  
  
"Hey," Michelle said to Draco. She looked over at Harry he looked  
extremely sympathetic.  
  
"Hi," Draco smiled at her, now he defiantly knew how he felt about  
her.  
  
"So how hard would you say this class is?" Michelle asked. Harry watched them with a tinge of jealousy.  
  
"It's hard on your House points if you're a Gryffindor." Draco joked.  
  
"Oh, Shit," Michelle said concerned.  
  
"Don't worry it seems to me that Snape is fond of you for what ever the reason." Draco said. Michelle smiled.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
WHAT IN BLOODY HELL !!!! Somebody please tell me that Draco Malfoy and Michelle are not getting along and this is just a nightmare! Although it would be just like that jerk-off to flirt with her! BLOODY FUCKING HELL!! That's all I have to say about that.  
  
"Harry if you don't calm the fuck down you're going to blow the whole bloody school down!" Ron said concerned," What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Can you not see what is going on over there? 'Cause if you can't you're blind!" Harry said still fuming. Ron looked over at Michelle, she was laughing...with Draco!  
  
"Blimey, What is going on over there??" Ron nearly shouted.  
"What's going on over where?" Hermione asked curious about their conversation. Ron pointed across the room, all Hermione could do was let her jaw drop.  
  
"What? Where? Who?" Sam asked nosily. All three pointed towards the two flirts," So, that's great Michelle is making a new friend." She said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah but it's Draco," Ron said.  
  
"And."Sam said naively  
  
"Just trust us, this is not good." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay?" Said Sam confused.  
  
After class Harry went over to Michelle, but she had already left with Draco. Michelle met Hermione in Muggle studies.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Michelle called cheerfully.  
  
"Umm... Hi Michelle," Hermione said cautiously, she wondered whether or not to bring up Draco.  
  
"Potions is so much fun! Don't you think?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Speaking of potions, You did seem to be having fun." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah Draco, do you know him? Anyway he's so funny I met him in the halls today he was being really cute." Michelle glowed. Hermione on the other hand felt like she was going to throw up. Draco Funny? Cute? Was she serious?

Later at dinner there was hostility in the air floating towards Michelle, Sam was mad about earlier, Ron was disgusted, and Harry was drenched in jealousy and anger; directed more towards Malfoy, Hermione just sat starring at her food utterly confused.  
  
"So you're all a little quiet..." Michelle said and bit her lip, " Um, Harry how were your last classes?"  
  
"Fine." Harry said coldly.  
  
"Ron, What about you, what are you taking?" Michelle asked giving a weak smile. Ron's nose scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"Question should be, What are YOU taking?" He said.  
  
"WHAT? What is wrong with you guys? Merlin! I didn't do anything, so what is going on?" Michelle asked on the verge of tears, "Nobody? Nobody has anything to say to me? Come on! Anything! Please." They all just stared at her, "FINE" She said and ran out of the great hall for the second time that day. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
The rest of the group again stayed in their spots nobody said anything. Hermione felt a pang of guilt in her stomach; it wasn't Michelle's fault that Draco was being nice to her, which was certainly odd. She got up and decided to find Michelle. 


	5. Making Choices

Hermione walked into the girls room and found Michelle crying on her four post bed.  
  
"I'm sorry about not being more understanding." Hermione said sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"What? Understand what Hermione? I don't even know what I did! I've been here exactly one day and I've lost all my friends except Draco." Michelle said her face covered in tears.  
  
"Umm... That's sort of it" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Michelle asked confused.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know which Draco you've been hanging around but the Draco we know is rude, and bigheaded and just an all around jerk to put it nicely." Hermione said, "Not to mention he is like Harry's worst enemy."  
  
"What?" Michelle asked even more confused. "Are you sure?" Hermione shook her head yes, "Oh Merlin, I had no idea! You have to believe me. Harry must hate me!" She said as more tears fell. Hermione let Michelle cry on her shoulder.  
  
Back at the table  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" asked Sam, still confused. Ron and Harry were still quiet, "Ron, please I beg you!" Sam said touching his forearm tenderly, "I need to know what's going on!" Ron blushed and caved.  
  
"Well, you know that guy she sat next to in potions? He is the worst guy you will ever meet, well besides his father. Wait...or you know who" Ron said.  
  
"Oh...ok." Sam said still confused, "So the blonde is bad? Man, all the hot guys are bad...Just for once, I want a nice guy to be hot!" Sam glanced at Ron.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I just sat there staring at nothing. The great hall had mostly been empty. The pleading look in Michelle's eyes kept showing itself in my head. Why did I have to be so rude? She never even said she liked me and I never said I liked her either, so what's the point of me being jealous? I got up and walked out of the Great Hall to meet the fat lady.  
  
"Harry! Harry where are you going?" Ron called.  
  
Harry walked slowly into the Gryffindor common room. He noticed it was completely empty. All except Michelle walking down the girls stairway.  
  
"Hi" she said  
  
"Hey..." Harry said. Michelle walked up to Harry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't know my being friends with Draco would be such an issue." Michelle said almost in tears.  
  
"No its my fault, I didn't explain why I was so upset." He said looking down, "I'm sorry if I did anything to ruin our friendship." There was a long awkward pause.   
  
Harry and Michelle steal glances at each other. Harry finally gets the courage to move in. Even though it took him like a half hour to get to Michelle's lips. Well that's what Michelle thought anyway. After he was sure she wouldn't pull away, he wasn't nervous anymore; not like with Cho. Michelle, soon after the kiss began, fell weak in the knees and fell into Harry. Harry started to laugh silently, but stopped because he didn't know if Michelle thought it was funny. After she composed herself she burst out laughing and let go of Harry and fell to the floor. Harry couldn't keep quiet; they started to laugh so hard they could hardly breath. They both rolled on the ground laughing and gasping for breath, with tears streaking their faces. After a long while laughing they calmed down. It ended up being another awkward moment. Harry moved closer to Michelle and Michelle moved closer to Harry. He moved in to try and kiss her, but she moved away right before he was about to touch her beautiful lips.  
  
"Wait...I'm...confused, we only met less then a day ago." Michelle said looking her hands. She had to look at anything but Harry's eyes, "I don't know how I feel yet"  
  
"Oh" Harry said with a hurt tone. He got up and left, to go into is room. Michelle just sat up on the floor. That was the moment she'd fantasized about all the time, but now she was second-guessing it.  
  
Michelle's POV  
  
I don't know what to do! Who should I like? I only met Harry a little while ago and even though he was a good kisser he hasn't been that friendly. But what if Hermione is right about Draco, and he really is a 'Blood sucking son Bitch whose father is a bastard'? Do I really want to risk it? Okay, I'm tired of being the 'safe' one. From now on I am going to risk it. I am going to see if Draco and I have any chemistry together.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I couldn't help myself from slamming the door to the boy's dormitory. I went and sat on my bed and looked over to Ron's, no one was there. Which was fine because I didn't want to talk to anyone anyway. I just can't believe I got dropped for Draco, DRACO! ARG! Why do I even feel jealous? I don't even know her! This is so stupid. I can't possibly have feelings for her. I don't even know her. All I can do is get some sleep, I guess.  
  
Sam and Ron walked slowly to the Gryffindor tower, alone.  
  
"So, today was sort of weird," Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, it is defiantly not like this everyday." Said Ron.  
  
"Well, I apologize for all the drama, Michelle and I wont fight for much longer, we never do." Sam said walking a little closer to Ron.  
  
"I don't mind it. Being friends with Harry, you have to get used to chaos." Ron said, "platypus" the fat lady swung open.  
  
"Hey, thought you said it wasn't like this all the time," said Sam.  
  
"I meant girl drama..." Ron said, they both laughed  
  
"I like you." Sam said. Ron eyes grew wide. Sam leaned in a kissed him.  
  
"uh...well..." Ron was at a loss for words. Sam went to her dormitory.  
  
Sam POV  
  
Why did I do that? Well I know why, because I like him, but why? Now I have done what Miles accused me of! Damn it. UGH, I really like Ron, he is cute, and nice, and funny, and he doesn't know anything about my past.  
  
Ron POV  
  
Wow, that was great. I think I like to do that again tomorrow. 


	6. Draco the Romantic?

Draco's POV  
  
I was sitting in the great hall thinking what I was going to tell Michelle the next time we talked. By the way she acts I can tell she is much more intelligent then most of the girls I have dated, and a whole lot smarter then my friends. She came in the great hall a few minutes later and I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've never felt before. To be real honest it was a little scary. I decided to go talk to her before Potter got her.  
  
Draco stood up from the Slytherin table and walked to the Gryffindor table to Michelle.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione" he said with a smile, not a grin or a smirk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just watched jaws on the table.  
  
"Hey Michelle," he said and sat down on the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Hi Draco," She smiled and blushed a little, her face towards the table.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could walk you to Charms. That is if you don't mind." He smiled at her his gray eyes shining.  
  
"Uh, sure, that sounds great." Michelle smiled. She looked up at Harry, his eyes were on his food, he swallowed hard trying not to show his true feelings. Ron glared at Draco, knowing this relationship could not possibly last. Hermione kept her eyes low, she had her own opinion on things. Michelle stood and grabbed her books and quills, Draco offered to hold them for her. "Well, I'll see you guys in class" she tried hard to smile.  
  
Sam passed Michelle and Draco on the way to breakfast, he looked innocent enough; then again so did Michelle. Sam still hadn't been able to talk to her yet to tell her how stupid she felt for yelling at her. When she got to the table it was a very solemn, very uncomfortable atmosphere.  
  
"Why doesn't she like me ? Did she tell you ?" Harry blurted out, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Wha... No sorry, I...I don't know. I suppose I could ask." Sam said, she didn't need this, this early in the morning.  
  
"Forget it," he said and walked away. This was stupid he shouldn't feel this jealous, especially over Malfoy.  
  
There was still quite a bit of time before classes started, and Draco wanted to be somewhere alone with Michelle. All of a sudden he noticed a door a few steps ahead of them. He pulled open the door and led her inside an empty classroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michelle asked giggling a little. Draco smiled he'd never made a girl giggle before, not like she was just then.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you," Draco grinned and then he did. Michelle kissed back. She kissed like she needed him, like she needed to be needed by him. Michelle's books fell to the floor with a thud. Draco's hand cupped her head, while her arms held him close to her under his robes. They stayed like this, kissing intently, for a few minutes. Michelle slowly pulled away.  
  
"Stop...please wait," she said, Draco stopped and let his hands fall down to her waist.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" he asked frowning.  
  
"I heard some things about you... some really awful things." She said.  
  
"I can..." Draco began to explain  
  
"No let me talk first," Michelle interrupted," I've only been here a few days, Hermione, Ron and Harry welcomed me with open arms. Then I met you and you make me happy. So really it's up to you, but if you really like me, this will stop, this ugly fighting and nasty words will end." Her eyes pleaded with Draco's.  
  
"Even though getting along with Potter and his goons can be difficult, it can't be impossible." Draco smiled. So did Michelle, she wraped her arms around him.  
  
"Good now kiss me." She said and when it was almost time to be in class they stopped. ' I need a mirror" Michelle thought to herself, then as if by magic a mirror hung in the corner. After she straightened herself up, she and Draco walked out of the Room of Requirements, holding hands 


	7. Underneath the Tables

Michelle walked into class glowing. Hermione waved her over to an empty seat next to her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're not angry with me." Michelle smiles.  
  
"Oh, no of course I'm not. That would be completely IMMATURE of me." Hermione said, directing her words to Harry who was sulking in front of them.  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I was sitting outside, alone, for lunch when Ron found me he grabbed my hand and we walked around the lake. Just talking, not about the kiss, just fun stuff like Quidditch and our families, which are completely different. He told me all about what had happened here over the past years here. It sounded awful. Then he suddenly pulled me in and kissed me, and I kissed back. I really couldn't help myself, he'd become so confident. Confidence, in my book, is hot and I liked it. So we spent the rest of lunch just standing there kissing. It was... wonderful.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I did it! I kissed her and she kissed me back and it was so great! We walked around the lake talking about Quidditch and BAM! I did it I kissed her! She didn't even slap me or run away, she kissed me back. I must be dreaming, I've never been this happy before. It's like flying without a broomstick.  
  
"That's really great Ron," Harry said for the millionth time. He was estatic about his kissing Sam. Harry knew he needed to stop felling bitter and to feel happy for Ron. He sat with Ron in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco sat across the room from them with Crabbe and Goyle, before class started.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I bet he's talking about Michelle behind her back. I looked at the door and watched her walk in. Her dark hair flowing just above her shoulders, green eyes shinning, and lips shimmered. Her robes parted on either side, her skirt ended just above the knee. All the blood rushed to the lower part of my body. Of course the only time I hope she doesn't come over to me she does.  
  
"Hey Harry," Michelle said looking sad," Are you extremely mad at me?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Said Harry, really he wasn't.  
  
"So we're still friends?" she asked.  
  
"Always," Harry smiled weakly. Michelle wrapped her arms around him. 'One day I'll win her over' he promised himself then.  
  
"Well I think I'll go sit with Draco," said Michelle cautiously," Maybe we could all hang out after classes?"  
  
"I don't see why we can't try," Harry said with his fakest smile. Michelle smiled genuinely happy, and left for Malfoy.  
  
"Did you just agree to what I think you agreed to?" Ron asked, his mouth dropped.  
  
"What that I'd spend my free time with the spawn of Slytherin? Yeah." Said Harry, but he wanted her, and he had to start somewhere.  
  
"Hey," Draco said, when Michelle came over to him, he was leaning on the table.  
  
"Hello," Said Michelle, and leaned to give him a kiss, "So have you been nice today?"  
  
Draco gave Crabbe and Goyle a 'go away' look," I was just going to go over and say 'hello'" he smiled  
  
"What's that? I smell a liar!" Michelle said smiling, "That's alright you'll have plenty of time to be nice when we spend time with them later."  
  
Michelle stuck her tongue out at Draco and then the teacher entered the classroom. "Good Afternoon class. Please take your seats," Said Professor Crafton the new teacher," Open your books to page seven hundred- twenty three, read about Lionpuppie dangers and write a fifth teen inch summary due tomorrow."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Michelle moved her chair closer to mine. She looks gorgeous. I swear she was taunting me, rolling her quill across her plump bottom lip as she read. She flipped her hair, showing off her bare neck. Then if that wasn't bad enough she crossed her legs and her robe slipped off exposing her leg. Being a bit risky I slipped my hand on her upper thigh. She glanced at me and bit her lip. Before I knew it her hand was on my thigh also. I began to think Maybe she wasn't as shy as she looked.  
  
Draco sat with a dumb look on his face, his mouth propped open, and his eyebrows rose. He closed his eyes and found himself aroused. Michelle gave a little laugh and continued reading. Sam at facing Ron, she was in the same mood as Michelle. She slipped off her shoe and lifted it into Ron's lap. Harry looked at Ron who had just emitted an odd noise.  
  
"Sam!" Ron said, eyes wide, "In class?" he mouthed. Sam smiled and nodded her head this was fun.  
  
Draco pounded his fist on the table, his eyes wide also. Crabbe and Goyle gave him a confused look. Draco breathed deeply; she defiantly knew what she was doing.  
  
"Michelle..." He had to stop," Um, maybe we," he swallowed hard," should do this later?"  
  
"Oh, I just finished," She smiled, closed her book and squeezed harder.  
  
"Well, that's not quite what I meant." Draco squeaked, and accidentally pushed Michelle's book knocking off Goyle's quill. As he bent down to get his quill his eyes widened as he stared into Michelle 's skirt. Getting back up he hit his head against the table and knocked off Crabbe's quill.  
  
"Watch it Goyle!" He said and bent down to get it. His mouth dropped as he saw what Michelle was doing to Draco. He too hit his head on the way up.  
  
Ron, unlike Draco, could no longer keep his cool. He reached across the table and pulled Sam to him and began to kiss her, his hands everywhere. The class stared; luckily Professor Crafton was ancient and always fell asleep during class.  
  
"Ron, Calm down! Stop," Said Sam, panting. Ron had pulled off her robe and was pulling at her skirt." Ron, we'll get caught."  
  
"Oh sorry I just lost control," he said, face red as his hair.  
  
"It's okay just wait until later..." Sam whispered.  
  
Crabbe stood up, "Is Everyone Shagging Except Me?" He yelled. It was the memorable class yet. 


	8. Similarities

That evening they didn't hang out. Instead michelle went with Draco so he could "thank" her for earlier, Ron went with Sam to finish the job, and Hermione left Harry to write to Viktor. So Harry sat in the Great Hall, alone, to wait for dinner and the others return.  
  
"Hey Harry," Said a cute Ravenclaw seventh year named Bella Jones.  
  
"Hey Bella," Harry said politely, even though he'd rather thnk of plans to win Michelle over.  
  
"Umm, What are you doing all by yourself?" She asked.  
  
"My friends are off doing other things," answered Harry  
  
"I could sit with you for a while, if you'd like." Bella offered.  
  
"Actually... well...Sure why not?" Harry spat out. He was being crazy and had to get Michelle off his mind.  
  
"Cool," Bella smiled brightly.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Michelle is the only thing I've been able to think about since she showed up here that night. At least I haven't been thinking about Sirius, I did enough of that over the summer I suppose. Now this Bella wants to hang out with me, which is definitely good. I still don't know why I 'm so jealous either. I also don't know what's going on with Voldemort; He's been laying low since quite a few of his death eaters are in Azkaban or being watched.  
  
For the next week it remained this way. Michelle would hurry off to be with Draco or go to the library with Hermione who was always there, Draco always tailing Michelle. Sam and Ron stayed well-hidden, together, until dinner or until Ron had Quidditch practice. Harry was with Bella, who enjoyed showing him off to all her friends. Then they all met up at the table for dinner, and then went back to the common room afterward to study. Not until, of course, Draco got his good night kiss; which Harry found unnecessary.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Things at school are fabulous. Things at home not so much. Dad is till under inquiry at work and almost certain to go to Azkaban, once the Ministry finds someone or thing to guard the prisoners. Here though things are great I'm a school prefect, I did very well on my owls and I have a lovely girl by my side to enjoy it all with. Although I have been wondering if people from wherever Nosbod is know who Voldemort is because Michelle and I have never discussed it and you would think she'd be frightened of his return. I can always find out later.  
  
Before dinner one evening Harry, Bella, Michelle, Draco, Ron, Sam, and Hermione all lounged under a birch tree on the grounds. Normally people would have found this odd, seeing Harry and Draco together without a duel, but they'd been hanging out often.  
  
"Ahem," Hermione had made this noise quite a few times already everyone had been in his or her own discussions.  
  
"Something bothering you Hermione? Need a drink?" Ron asked, his arms around Sam.  
  
"Well, actually," Hermione said, glad someone noticed her, she hated being the seventh wheel, "I was just bothered by the fact that the Daily Prophet has said nothing about Voldemort- are you okay?" she asked, Michelle had just sat up and was choking on her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright. Go ahead." Michelle said eyes watering.  
  
"It's just there's been nothing but ' I saw him here' and I saw him there' segments. Nothing substantial." Hermione finished.  
  
"Do you know who Voldemort is?" Draco asked Michelle, taking the conversation to his advantage.  
  
"Yeah actually I do know who he is and I'd rather not talk about that foul git sucking asshole." Michelle's face was red with rage," Now if you'll all excuse me." She said before storming off to the castle.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"I shouldn't be the one to tell you." Sam said quickly and looked at none of the others.  
  
Michelle was not at dinner that evening and was pretending to be asleep when Sam, and Hermione went into the dormitories that night. The next morning at breakfast was quiet too.  
  
"So the first Quidditch match is on Saturday. Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked Ron, Harry, who'd been let back on the team, and Ginny who was a new chaser.  
  
"Blimey I'd forgotten." Ron said sarcastically, they had to practice every other night, but he had gotten tons better.  
  
"I for one can't wait." Harry said, he'd barely been able to play all last year, and now he was the new captain for Gryffindor.  
  
"See you guys later," Michelle said and got up from the table and left the hall.  
  
"Seriously, What's gotten into her?" Ron asked.  
  
"She is in a sort of slump," said Sam," It will be better in a few days."  
  
"What, she hears Voldemorts name and then flips out for a week?" Ron asked.  
  
"She'll have to be the one who tells you what's wrong," Sam looked over at Harry," I guess a bit of it has to do with you."  
  
"Me?" Harry asked.  
  
"So maybe if you're the one to ask her about it..." Sam let her words dissolve.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry said.  
  
Draco stood in the Great Hall; next to the wall he usually met Michelle, wondering if she'd be there today. During Potions she sat next to him, but had only said "Hi". He looked up the stairs and saw her coming towards him, she didn't look angry, she looked exhausted. When she reached Draco she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Draco said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Michelle, said muffled because his shoulder covered her face, "I'm sorry about yesterday and today. It's just..."  
  
"No, don't, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." Draco said not wanting to cause problems," I don't need an explanation."  
  
Michelle looked up at him and smiled, and then she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Ron why do you like me?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well... you're beautiful and funny and all that good stuff," Ron said, 'Plus you like me back' he thought.  
  
"I don't think Michelle is my best friend." Said Sam.  
  
"Well, that was random..." Ron had no clue what else to say.  
  
"I mean we're always together but really it's just because the bond our families share. We fight to much to be best friends." Sam said simply.  
  
"Does it bother you?" asked Ron, "That you're not best friends."  
  
Sam let out a long sigh, "Not as much as you would think it would."  
  
"Hmmm, Enough of that, I say." Ron said and gave Sam a kiss.  
  
"I'm going to meet Draco's father," Michelle said. She was lying on her stomach, in front of the fire, in the common room across from Hermione. Ron and Harry looked up from their books to listen.  
  
"When?" asked Hermione asked trying to sound really girlish.  
  
"The weekend after next in Hogsmeade." Michelle said, blushing. Harry gave a cough.  
  
"Michelle, I don't mean to ruin the mood, but why did you get so angry when Draco asked you about Voldemort?" Harry asked. Michelle rolled onto her back.  
  
"You really want to know?" Michelle asked, Harry nodded his head, "Voldemort killed my father. It was just before I was born, back in Salem my parents fought against him. He killed my father and was coming to kill my mother and brothers also. Everybody told my mother to leave, to go and hide, but she wouldn't she would stay and fight. Before he could get to her though he had heard about the prophecy and where your parents were hiding. When he left to find you he told all of his death eaters to leave my family for him, as well as Sam's family."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said, a little speechless.  
  
"Why, it's because of you I got a chance at life. Even if Voldemort does end up killing me, at least I had this much, right? Michelle said.  
  
That night lying in bed something clicked in Harry's head. When he woke the next morning he dressed quickly and went down to the steps that's led to the dungeon to wait for Draco.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as what seemed to be the whole Slytherin house came up the steps at last.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Draco said, pulling away from Crabbe and Goyle, with the same distaste. Apparently he was only nice when Michelle was around.  
  
"Just listen. I need you to do something..."  
  
"When have I ever done anything for you?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Fine not for me, for Michelle." Harry saw something in Draco's gray eyes, something he was sure he wished he hadn't.  
  
"What is it then?" asked Draco impatiently.  
  
"Do not let your father learn about Michelle." Harry warned.  
  
"Why?" Now Draco was curious.  
  
"I can't really tell you the whole story, for that you'll have to ask Michelle.  
  
For the most part though, it seems, if somehow a follower of Voldemort was to find out about her. That follower would find it a good thing to tell. If Voldemort found out where she was and WHO she was Michelle would likely end up dead. "Harry said.  
  
"Why would Voldemort want Michelle dead?" Draco asked  
  
"I told you I can't tell you, you have to ask..."  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me?" Michelle asked walking up to Harry and Draco, "Or are you getting along without me?"  
  
"Actually I should go before it turns out bad. Just take it into consideration." Harry said to Draco.  
  
"What was that all about?" Michelle asked.  
  
"We need to talk..." 


End file.
